Cadillac
by Seastone Chair
Summary: We stopped looking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside of us. Germancest! Slight PrussiaxFrance.


_A/N: I'm back after a long, long hiatus! This little beast had to be written. It was gnawing at my mind so here it is! Picture prompt (but I'll only write the words since you can't see the picture) NOT A SONGFIC. Please enjoy!_

_Trying to ease my way back into the writing business. I need a BETA once again for ALL of my stories._

_

* * *

_

_We stopped checking for monsters under our beds when we realized they were inside of us._

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pretended like piercing blue eyes were slicing through his soul once again. They were long gone though; left like the breeze flittering across the blue sky.

He was cold. No warm body was next to him, holding him tight and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Instead the darkness lapped his skin with an icy chill. The blankets covering him were like a gentle lover; lightly caressing his pale flesh with its black fabric but gave no warmth.

His insides felt painfully empty. Like his organs had been carved out with a butter knife. He wanted to claw his skin away just to check to see if his heart was still there. But Gilbert wasn't self destructive. No. He was just destructive in general. His body was too awesome to physically harm himself.

He was once told he glowed; his pale skin bright in the moonlight. White hair standing out against the black pillow while red eyes were bursting with color.

_I am a ghost._

On the other hand his partner always shone. He didn't glow, oh no, he shone brightly. _Like a sun that I was only able to stare at. _That toned, tanned, taunt skin blinded Gilbert. Blonde hair dazzled him whenever he looked upon it. Lastly, those eyes. Those blue eyes as deep as the sea. They always looked into Gilbert's soul and washed over the hellfire that engulfed it.

_You are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a while._

But now… now that fire was burning him alive. There was nothing to douse the flames lapping at his flesh, leaving unseen tragedy mapped across his skin. It felt like a million needles were prickling at his skin. He wanted to scream, throw things, rip things apart, tear his hair out. Something to distract him from the pain breaking his heart into a thousand little pieces.

These weren't the pieces that could be put back together again.

"_Ludwig. Come back to me."_

_

* * *

_

He swore it. Next time they were together he wasn't going to let Ludwig escape again. The only problem was to get the man back. Oh how he needed him back in his arms once again. _And never let go._

Desperation was sinking in. It had been two weeks without even laying eyes upon that sweet perfection. That was longer than he had ever been without the man. They had grown up together, always connected at the hip.

Two weeks was a long time to be separated from a soul mate. His other half was gone. The pure to his dirty was gone. What was going to wash the caked dirt away?

A loud knock made Gilbert jump out of his skin. Cloudy red eyes glanced at the door. He was perched on his couch in his now-musty-apartment-room. Never had he left the apartment; just stayed put and plotted his revenge. One day it was him on his knees pleading for Ludwig to come back; the next day it was that he was going to tie the blonde bastard to a chair and blow his own brains out with a gun. He wanted to die in Ludwig's arms.

The knock was louder this time.

"_What the fuck!" _Gilbert shouted angrily. He pushed himself off his couch; limbs thin and gangly. He had lost a lot of weight. He roughly pulled his door open and came face to face with blue eyes and blonde hair. His mind first registered one name: Ludwig.

"_Frère!" _The Frenchman's face registered the repulsive appearance of Gilbert.

"_He left me, Francis."_

That was all that needed to be said before Francis wrapped his arms around the Prussian and pulled him back into the stuffy apartment.

* * *

Having a French Maid to take care of all the household duties and chores was extremely useful for Gilbert. Francis filled that role perfectly. The overzealous man was all too happy to work for the albino. Gilbert himself couldn't figure out why; the man was a good booty call but that was about all the physical contact they had with each other.

The Prussian's mind was somewhere else anyways. Antonio had came over the other day being the bearer of bad news. Ludwig had a rebound man. A little Italian. Feliciano wasn't even close to being Ludwig's type though. Gilbert had a feeling they would be over in a matter of time, but that didn't stop Gilbert from hurting. _His heart was still beating if it hurt._

News was spreading that the two had split. Gilbert had received some visitors that only came if they were in grave danger: Roderick and Elisabeth for example. But he didn't want, or need, their pity. It just made it worse. He swore he would get Ludwig back.

* * *

Red eyes penetrated the darkness as they stared hungrily at the blonde. He looked so much like Ludwig. Francis was sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around Gilbert's naked body. Once again fucked. Once again Gilbert screamed out Ludwig's name. Once more Francis pretended not to notice.

This routine was becoming too… routine. Gilbert needed Ludiwg. His heart ached for the German blonde, not this perfume-smelling-French blonde.

Gilbert rolled out of bed and tip-toed to the closet. He pulled on a pair of black skinnys and a black boyfriend tee. He really needed to get out of here. Without looking back he walked out of his apartment and headed for the only bar open at three in the morning.

Hands in his pockets, he took a deep breath the smell of night time filling his lungs. This was the bar Ludwig and him would get wasted at when they were together. The cool night air whispered against his skin, spreading the word of how familiar this path was going to be.

Gilbert crawled into his American car and drove to the bar. It was a German bar, which probably explained why it was open so late. A drink at anytime was a good drink! The car ride was uneventful and dull but by the time he arrived at the bar he was immediately picked up by the sound of music.

Maybe he'd get a better lay than Francis. Well okay, that was pretty hard, but Gilbert was willing to accept that challenge. Gilbert got out of his car, walked past a few stores and an ally before he walked into the bar and was swept away by the flow of the music.

* * *

Three hours later; 6:00 a.m. Gilbert stumbled out of the bar giggling. This was the best he had felt in a while. It reminded him of why he loved alcohol so much! He walked unsteadily to his car, pausing slightly in front of the ally to make the world stop spinning.

A hand reached out of the ally and grabbed Gilbert's shirt, pulling him in. Alcohol slowed Gilbert's mind so it wasn't until he was pushed up against the wall did anything actually make sense. Lips were by his ear, hot breath caressing his ear.

Gilbert didn't move as he waited for his assailant to make his move.

"_I need you." _The voice whispered. That's all the Prussian needed to hear as his intoxicated mind forced his muscles to push the assailant back against the opposite wall. This man smelled so familiar. He felt so familiar. It was this time that Gilbert turned into the hunter. This man was his prey and there was no way he was getting away.

Gilbert satisfied himself by taking only small tastes of the skin covering the male. It all seemed familiar… so, so familiar. That heavily intoxicated brain of Gilbert's suddenly made the connection.

"_Ludwig."_

Silence met Gilbert, but he knew. The Prussian ran his fingers into Ludwig's hair before tightening a grip on those gelled back locks. Gilbert pulled Ludwig's head forward to kiss those lips before shoving it roughly against the brick wall behind him. The body fell limp in Gilbert's arms.

"_You'll never leave me again."_

Gilbert drug Ludwig's unconscious body to his car and threw him in the back. A satisfied smirk graced the albino's lips as he started the car.

_I've got bodies in the back of my Cadillac._

* * *

_This was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. I really need to get back in the groove! Did you enjoy it a little bit at least?_

_Sketchy ending is sketch._


End file.
